Captured Memories
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: A series of snapshots depicting the lives and budding romance of JJ and Yuri. {Lent ficlet challange}
1. Loud

**Hello everyone both Holly and Pandora here :D So we decided to do a series of fic prompts for lent (because we decided social lives are for losers and over-rated). We picked a load of pairings then drew the final one out of a hat so congrats Jean-Jacques Leroy and Yuri Plisetsky have fun guys :D We then wrote down a list of forty prompts. Each of these will be turned into a daily ficlet during lent (discounting Sundays) with us doing twenty each**

* * *

 _Holly picked the first one and got 'Loud' so here it is. In this particular chapter Yuri is 18 and JJ is nearly 22. They have been together for a while but no one really knows that they're having sex yet._

* * *

It does not surprise JJ in the slightest to discover that Yuri Plisetsky is a screamer. In fact he half expected that to be the case and Yuri doesn't disappoint. Every time they fuck Yuri unleashes a stream of pleas, moans, cries of JJ's name and curses in both Russian and English and JJ fucking loves it.

There are times, however, when the need to not be loud is paramount.

Like now: in the room next to Viktor and Yuuri at Yuuri's parents' in Hasetsu where the walls are made of paper and the tiniest sounds will mean they are discovered.

Yuri bites his knuckle in a desperate attempt to stay quiet as JJ teasingly swirls his tongue around the head of Yuri's cock. Yuri knows he's doing it on purpose. He knows they can't be loud – Viktor would have a fit if he knew they were fucking – but he deserves it. He was the one who had been teasing JJ all evening with innocent looking lingering touches that inched higher when no one was looking.

Chest heaving as he fights for breath, Yuri makes the mistake of looking down. He meets JJ's blue eyes through the darkness as he flashes Yuri a smirk before taking his entire cock into his mouth, swallowing around the head when it hits the back of his throat. A fingertip ghosts up the inside of Yuri's thigh as JJ's tongue licks at the underside and Yuri fucking loses it.

"Ah JJ!" he screams as he cums down his lover's throat, JJ swallowing everything he gives him.

As Yuri comes down from the high of orgasm a hush falls over the room as he fights for breath and composure. Did he actually just scream JJ's name or did he imagine it? Everywhere is still silent so Yuri thinks he must have imagined it. That is until an angry fist begins to pound on the door of their room.

"Yuri Plisetsky you open this door in thirty seconds and you'd better have pants on!" Viktor shouts through the wood.

Yuri grimaces – _this is going to be awful_ – and looks down into JJ's smirking face.

"Busted!"


	2. Party

_Pandora drew day 2's prompt: party. In this part, Yuri is recently turned 16 and JJ is 19._

* * *

The first time Yuri realises that he might not hate JJ's guts as much as he says he does is at Viktor and Yuuri's engagement party.

He fidgets uncomfortably, tugging on his too-tight tie, sighing quietly to himself, and listens to Giorgi and Yakov talking without really caring about the words (because Giorgi never says anything particularly relevant and Yakov has done nothing but complain about the heat all day). Eventually growing irritated enough to leave, he slips away, thinking maybe he'll look for something to eat. He skirts around the edge of the room, gazing at the small – or sometimes larger – clusters of people he passes. Brows furrow over his green eyes as he notices someone with his back to him: dark-haired and broad, his shoulders (along with other parts of him) filling out his navy suit comfortably. He's chatting animatedly with Chris and Yuri's eyes continue to rake over him... until he turns around.

Yuri suppresses a groan. _I was_ not _just checking out JJ, no way in hell..._

He doesn't have much time for denial, however, because a smiling JJ grabs him with a strong arm around his shoulders and drags him into the circle of conversation.

"Yuri," he says, his tone warm, but Yuri feels hot, too hot in JJ's grip, and it's making his insides feel _weird_. "We were just wondering what the happy couple might like as wedding gifts but Chris took the best idea already!"

"It felt appropriate to give to them," grins Chris. "That pole brought them together."

"So now I don't know what to get them," continues JJ, "but you know them pretty well, little Yuri – maybe you can help me out?"

He fixes Yuri with a cheery blue-eyed gaze, his face much too close to Yuri, who can feel himself turning red.

"How should I know?" he almost growls. He ducks out of JJ's grip, hair getting mussed at the back but he doesn't really care. "Get them a mirror so they can watch themselves kissing all day!"

He folds his arms and walks away, wanting to get some air.

 _What business does that shithead have looking that good in a suit?!_


	3. Blindfold

_Today it's Holly picking 'blindfold'. In this Yuri is 21 and JJ is 25._

* * *

JJ always enjoys looking at Yuri's face – he's stunningly beautiful and those eyes of his make JJ's heart skip – especially when things get a little steamy. Yuri's face contorted in pleasure, eyes squeezed shut, brow creased and mouth slack, is, in JJ's opinion, the eighth wonder of the known world.

So he's a bit disappointed when Yuri says he wants to try blindfolding _him_ for a change.

"I just want to show you how good it feels," Yuri purred in explanation and, honestly, who is JJ to deny an offer like that? But now, with a strip of black silk blocking Yuri from his vision, he's not so sure this was such a good idea.

Without his sight he's hyper aware of everything – Yuri's delicate fingertips dancing up the inside of his thigh, Yuri's breath ghosting against his abdomen, his own heartbeat and ragged breathing pounding in his ears.

"Yuri!" he gasps as that hot breath continues down to just above his cock.

"Relax," Yuri purrs. "I'm not going to leave you like this, not when you look so _delectable_." The word rolls off his tongue and JJ thinks he's died and gone to heaven.

"God, please don't stop!" he says, voice cracking and hands itching to touch.

He feels Yuri's tongue at the head of his cock and a loud cry is ripped from his throat. Before he has time to process Yuri takes all of him in, right to the back of his throat and swallows around the head.

"Fuck!"

Yuri's always had a mischievous tongue and now, with his vision taken away, JJ's feeling the effects. He's so good, so perfect and JJ's curses slip between English, French and the limited Russian he knows as Yuri brings him closer and closer to the end.

Another hard suck from Yuri and JJ is cumming with a shout, barely noticing that the warmth of Yuri's mouth is gone. That is, until he shakily removes the blindfold and the sight before him nearly makes him break.

Yuri's face is splattered with the remains of his orgasm and JJ can feel his gut tighten as that sinful tongue swipes across Yuri's lips, making a show of tasting what he's been given.

He flashes JJ a smirk before pointedly looking down at the cock mere inches from his lips, which is already beginning to twitch. "Ready to go again?"

"Fuck yes!"


	4. First Kiss

_Pandora here with prompt 4: first kiss. Context for this one is given within the text._

* * *

JJ's first kiss is at thirteen, with Marlène Baudin, a girl who lives around the corner from the rink where he trains with his family. He's noticed her there almost every day, her steady gaze following his progress around the ice, and the attention – the wide-eyed wonder – makes him flub his jump and earns him a yell from his father to pay attention. JJ gets right back into it, nailing his combination, and flashes a smile at her that brings pink into her cheeks. After practice he goes to find her, and they talk a little and exchange that one, chaste kiss, but JJ knows none of this can last. On the flight to Australia a few days later, he brushes his thumb over his lips and wonders if he'll ever see her again.

* * *

Yuri's first kiss comes just after his Grand Prix Final win in Barcelona. He and Otabek, giddy and laughing, slip away during the party being held in the hotel and go find themselves an alcove in which to hide. They loosen their ties and undo their top buttons, enjoying each other's company, easy chatter filling the space between them. Sitting together like that on the sofa, the kiss happens about as naturally as kisses ever do, the warm press of lips on lips feeling right at the time, but then they pull away from each other and both frown.

"That was..."

"Weird, yeah."

"Let's just... be friends?"

"Please."

* * *

Yuri and JJ's first kiss is brief and devastating, just before Yuri's seventeenth birthday.

Yuri will maintain for a while that it was only ever adrenaline that made him grab JJ and kiss him like that, but at quiet times of the early morning when he can't sleep he'll remember how much he wanted to do it and wonder what might have happened if he hadn't run away right after.


	5. Hair

_Holly getting Hair today (gone tomorrow XD sorry I'm terrible). In this Yuri is 24, JJ is 28_

* * *

Yuri's never really thought about his hair all that much. He's never cared about it one way or the other, he's just let it grow and let it do it's own thing, only getting it cut at Lilia's insistence. He likes people playing with it, no doubt about that, and he does rather enjoy it when JJ gives it the occasional harsh tug when things get steamy (not that he'd tell JJ but the moans and gasps speak for themselves).

The braids that Lilia puts it into for competitions are very pretty but whenever he tries to do it himself he always ends up in a right mess. The angle is all wrong and after a while it just ends up looking like he's let a five year old braid his hair and today is no different.

He's been struggling with his hair for the best part of ten minutes before he throws his brush down and groans angrily. He hears a chuckle from the doorway and turns to glare at JJ.

"You okay?" JJ asks.

"Hair's pissing me off," Yuri grumbles and turns back to the mirror.

"Want a hand?"

"If you want," Yuri shrugs pretending not to care but having JJ run his fingers through his hair will make him feel so much calmer.

JJ pushes himself off the door-frame and crosses the room to him. He picks up Yuri's brush and begins running it through the knots Yuri's tied it into.

"What were you trying to do?" JJ asks.

"Braid it," Yuri mumbles.

JJ just chuckles as he puts down the brush, his fingers beginning to massage Yuri's scalp. It's so comforting that Yuri may just start purring.

"Hey, I know," Yuri says finally, "grab the clippers, give me an undercut like yours."

JJ laughs. "I'm not doing that."

"Why not?"

"Because I like your hair the way it is."

"Oh..."

"Besides," JJ says after a pause, "if I give you an undercut we'll look the same."

"Eww."

JJ snorts with soft laughter. "Thought you'd say that." He picks up a hair tie and secures Yuri's hair. "All done."

Yuri turns his head so he can see the intricate braid flowing into a small ponytail, like one of his old routines. He turns to JJ, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Since when do you know how to braid hair?" he asks.

"I have a younger sister," JJ replies, shrugging. Yuri turns to look at his hair again. He'll have to ask JJ to teach him how to do that sometime.


	6. Nicknames

_Pandora with today's prompt: nicknames. In this Yuri is recently 18 and JJ is 21._

* * *

Aside from the obvious, Yuri can never seem to make any nicknames stick on JJ. Every one rolls off him like water off a duck's back. 'JJ', Yuri realises, is the default for a reason: 'Jean-Jacques' is too long, too formal, but he is neither name alone and each sounds incomplete without the other. All this combined with Yuri's general distaste towards cutesy pet-names means the only other thing he regularly calls JJ is 'Shithead' – a name he says with less and less venom as months go by.

By contrast, Yuri's list of nicknames grows ever longer. He's been 'Yurotchka' since before he knew what his actual name was, and 'Yurio' seems to annoyingly be becoming more and more popular with the people he sees regularly ( _thanks a lot Viktor_ ). He is 'ice tiger', 'fairy', 'punk', every new name joining the others, and he's sure still more people have called him things of which he's not even aware.

When he was younger, JJ called him 'little Yuri', but now he seems to have settled on 'kitten' – to the point that he sometimes rarely uses Yuri's actual name. Generally, Yuri doesn't mind it (not from _him_ , he eventually realises), sometimes he brushes it off in irritation, but now ( _but now_ ), with JJ murmuring it into his ear and his tanned hands warm on Yuri's pale skin, Yuri practically lives up to it with the purr that leaves him. Yuri's hand tangles in the longer hair at the back of JJ's head and he enjoys the vibrating rumble of JJ's answering groan against his back. JJ bites down on his shoulder and Yuri gasps, even as JJ's hand on his cock speeds up.

"You like that kitten?" The words are met with a strangled noise and JJ's teeth scrape against Yuri's earlobe.

Yuri shudders and gasps out, "JJ – oh _fuck_!"

JJ lets out a low groan at the need in Yuri's voice. "Cum for me kitten."

Yuri does so, mouth dropping open with a final cry, JJ following soon after, keeping up his pace to make sure they both ride it out completely. Afterwards, he pulls out and takes Yuri by the hand to the bathroom to clean up. Yuri perches on the edge of the bath while JJ runs a flannel under the hot tap. He's staring off into space when–

"Yuri."

He looks up, confused, worried – JJ so rarely calls him that.

"I love you."

Yuri's fists clench and he feels the hot prickle of tears behind his eyes because JJ's never said that before and Yuri's heart feels full to bursting.

"I – I love you too," he chokes out, and next thing he knows JJ's arms are around him and he's letting those tears roll down his face.


	7. Wrestling

_Holly here with 'wrestling'. Yuri is 36 and JJ is 40 in this chapter._

* * *

Out of the two of them Yuri is dealing with getting older far better than JJ is. JJ freaks out over every new grey hair, despite Yuri telling him they make him look distinguished, and he constantly finds things to remind him of his age.

A loud groan accompanies the closing of the front door but Yuri, who is mid-stretch, just waits for JJ to tell him what's wrong. He'll finish his yoga first. It's not as easy as it used to be before he retired but he's still in very good shape for someone in their mid-thirties.

"Good day?" he asks as JJ comes into the living room and flops down onto the sofa with a groan.

"One of the kids at the rink made me feel old," JJ mumbles into a cushion.

"Oh yeah?" Yuri asks as he moves into a new position.

"I made a Salt Bae joke and he looked at me and said 'I don't know what that is'," JJ replies.

"Even I judge you when you do that," Yuri says.

JJ groans again covering his face with his hands. "I'm so old!"

Yuri rolls his eyes. "Yes, at forty you're practically dead, we'll need to get you a zimmer frame." Ignoring the fact that Yuri's grandfather lived to be ninety-three before he passed away, forty really isn't that old.

He feels warm arms slip around his stomach and JJ's lips at his ear. "Make me feel young again."

Using the slight advantage of being smaller Yuri wriggles out of JJ's hold, taking him by surprise and pinning him to the floor.

"If you can handle me," he says with a smirk.

An identical smirk spreads over JJ's face and, before Yuri can react, arms encircle him and JJ is trying to get him on his back. It's a playful battle for dominance that has them breathless and giggling like teenagers.

Their impromptu wrestling match suddenly turns up a few degrees as JJ get Yuri on his back and lips crash against each other. Yuri moan's, tangling his fingers in JJ's hair as JJ slips his tongue into Yuri's mouth. He can feel JJ's cock hardening between his legs and fire pools in his gut. He wraps his legs around JJ's waist as the two continue to kiss like they've been starved of each other for months.

"Wanna feel young again old-timer?" Yuri pants as they break apart for air. He rolls his hips up so JJ can feel just how hard he is, causing a strangled groan to rip out of JJ's throat.

"Fuck yes," he growls before diving in for another hot kiss.


	8. Phone

_Pandora drew today's prompt: phone. This is set a week or two after Yuri's 17th birthday, just after the 2018 Winter Olympics, and JJ is 20._

* * *

There are a great many things that have proven baneful to Yakov's existence; long ago, it was his marriage, a few years back it was Viktor flying to Japan unannounced, more recently it's been his ever-thinning hair and the hunt for a warm enough hat that both suits him and lasts all winter. Right now, however, the biggest grievance in his life is Yuri Plisetsky's phone.

He's grown used to the sight: the twitch of Yuri's hand, the flash of yellow and the walls that go up the moment Yuri's eyes land on the screen. His protégé has always been attached to the thing, as most teenagers tend to be, but now it seems that whenever Yuri's attention is not explicitly required elsewhere, his phone is in his hand and he is oblivious to all else, always with a look of flushed concentration on his face. Even Lilia, who can usually get Yuri to do anything she asks with little to no fuss, is faced with hesitation before eventual compliance: a slow slump and the offending phone slipped away into Yuri's pocket.

Yakov thought little of it at first, but as time goes on and he finds himself forcing Yuri to put the damn thing away more often than he feels he should, he begins to grow irritated. He knows Nikolai is fine and a slip of focus like this going unchecked for long enough could start costing Yuri places on podia. He already came second in Taiwan two months ago – to Jean-Jacques Leroy of all people! – and while he still got gold in the Olympics last month it was a far closer call between him and Yuuri Katsuki than Yakov would have liked.

The final straw comes when Yuri's supposedly-on-silent phone makes a trilling noise from the stands during practice and makes him hesitate on his step sequence, to the point that he almost loses his balance. Sighing in frustration, Yakov turns off the music and beckons Yuri over. He doesn't miss the glance Yuri gives his jacket as he skates over, and he folds his arms as Yuri comes to a stop in front of him.

"We are flying to Italy for the world championships in the morning," he says flatly.

Yuri's eyes narrow. "Yeah I know."

"Really?" asks Yakov. "Because it seems to me like you've forgotten."

"I haven't," says Yuri through gritted teeth. "I'm going to get that gold."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." Yuri's eyes blaze.

"Then can I have some more focus from you please?"

Yuri nods, face pink, but even now his eyes dart momentarily to his jacket and Yakov sighs.

* * *

JJ puts his phone to one side and runs a hand through his hair yet again. With no idea of what else to do, he gets up and back out onto the ice, hoping the motion helps clear his mind because all he can think about right now are green eyes full of tears and a wrenching in his heart.


	9. Candles

_Holly here today with the prompt 'candles'. This is set just before the 'nicknames' chapter Yuri is (obviously) 18 and JJ is 21_

* * *

The age of consent in both Russia and Canada is sixteen but Canada's got slightly stricter rules when it comes to men having sex. This is why (no matter how much Yuri begs and pleads) JJ won't have sex with him until he turns eighteen. Yuri tries everything but JJ won't budge.

 _He's surprisingly strict about it..._

At first Yuri awaits his birthday with baited breath, desperate to know what JJ has planned, but by the time the day rolls round he's all but forgotten. He spends his birthday at the rink practising and half-pretending that it's not happening. Katsudon brings him a cake and he gets a call from his grandfather, which is nice but other than that he lets it go unnoticed. So unnoticed in fact that by the time he gets home he gets a very nice surprise.

There are candles everywhere, like in that old movie Mila made him watch, there's soft piano music playing and JJ is in the middle of the living room on a rug with a picnic basket of all things.

"Hey you," he says when he sees Yuri. "Happy birthday."

"What's all this?" Yuri asks, looking around in surprise as JJ gets to his feet and crosses the room to him.

"Well I wanted to surprise you for your birthday," JJ says, wrapping his arms around Yuri's waist and pulling him close.

"Well I'm certainly surprised," Yuri chuckles.

"I bought champagne, dinner and a little something for after," JJ says.

Yuri laughs. "I've already had cake once today, I'm going to get fat."

"I wasn't talking about cake," JJ says, his voice suddenly low and husky.

"What do you mean?"

"You're eighteen now," JJ practically purrs.

"Oh?" Yuri asks, brows furrowed before the penny finally drops. "Oh..."

A playful smirk graces his lips as JJ closes the distance between them and presses his lips to Yuri's in a passionate kiss that is full of promise, lust and makes Yuri's knees weak.


	10. Blow Jobs

_Today's prompt was 'blow jobs' written by Pandora! In this Yuri is 23 and JJ is 27._

* * *

When Yuri was younger, the whole concept of blow jobs was kind of gross. He couldn't understand the pleasure of it, on either side. Sure, the feeling of having a pair of lips around your cock would probably be kind of nice, he figured, but then he saw a thing about how much bacteria lived in people's mouths and he was put right off the idea again. The idea of giving head was even more daunting: again, it seemed unsanitary, and what if he was terrible at it? It seemed like there had to be techniques learned and honed, and where was he supposed to put his _teeth_? His anxiety at the idea was not helped when he saw an alarming video online by a woman called 'Auntie Angel' about getting a grapefruit involved. The noises alone were enough to turn his face beet red. All said, Yuri simply could not see what the fun of it could be.

It's hard to remember any of that now, with his lips opened wide, JJ's fingers tangled in his hair and his tongue working furiously at the underside of JJ's erection. JJ tugs at his hair and Yuri gags a little, fingernails digging warning crescents into JJ's thighs.

"Sorry!" pants JJ, and when Yuri looks up he sees JJ's face is flushed. "God, you're amazing, you're so beaut– ah!" His litany of praises is cut off when Yuri swallows and groans, the vibrations from his throat rolling through JJ's body. " _Fuck_."

JJ's back arches and his head presses back into the pillow as Yuri continues leading him closer to the edge, his mouth hot and wet and _perfect_ , and JJ can't keep the moans in.

"Ah, Yuri!" he groans, pulling at Yuri's hair again. Suddenly, Yuri's pale hand goes to JJ's wrist, squeezing so that JJ lets go. Yuri lets JJ's cock slide out of his mouth, sits up and glares at him.

"Ow, are you _trying_ to give me male pattern baldness?"

"Sorry!" JJ holds his hands up in surrender as Yuri wipes spit from his chin.

"You've got to get less grabby," chides Yuri, but his tone is soft.

"I know, I know," says JJ, sitting up to kiss Yuri. "Here, let me make it up to you..."

He takes Yuri by the shoulders and presses him into the pillows, lips travelling down Yuri's body, and they sigh together in pleasure.


	11. Birthday

_Holly with 'birthday' today. Yuri is 21 and JJ is (obviously) 25_

* * *

JJ always enjoys his birthdays. They've always been very big, showy affairs, just replacing the sweets for alcohol the older he got and this year is no different. This year he is turning twenty-five so he's stretching it out, celebrating with his entire family at the weekend, his friends the night before and having Yuri come over from Russia for the actual day.

It's been a while since he and Yuri have had the chance to see each other because of training and competitions and he misses him. So much so that he's been checking his phone so periodically that his best friend, Aluin, finally confiscates it.

"Hey!" JJ protests.

"Your little Russian boy will still be there in half an hour," Aluin says with a grin. "The stripper I hired to celebrate King JJ turning twenty-five will not."

"Fine," JJ says and allows Aluin to drag him through the club that has been booked out and deposit him in a chair in front of a small open space.

Aluin claps him on the shoulder. "Enjoy."

JJ looks at him in confusion as the lights go down. Music begins to blare from the speakers and JJ turns his attention back to the space in front him as a spotlight snaps on and a slender man in a baseball cap saunters onto the floor. _Didn't expect him to get me a male stripper..._

The man in front of him begins a sinful dance, swaying his hips in time with the music and JJ's eyes are glued to his backside, hugged by impossibly tight jeans. He watches, transfixed as the man drops to the floor and begins to crawl towards him to the whoops and cheers of his friends. As he reaches him the man pushes himself to his feet and straddles JJ's waist.

JJ swallows as he looks up under the peak of the hat into beautiful green eyes. Beautiful _familiar_ green eyes.

"Yuri?!"

The man smirks, pulls off the baseball cap and blond hair tumbles out of it. "Happy birthday Shithead."

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow," JJ says, a huge grin spreading over his face as he wraps his arms around Yuri's waist, unable to believe that he is there in his lap.

"I wanted to surprise you," Yuri chuckles. "Aluin helped."

JJ turns to look at Aluin to see him grinning. "Don't say I never do anything for you," Aluin laughs.

JJ turns back to Yuri and smiles, brushing a lock of blond hair behind Yuri's ear.

"Best birthday present ever," he says before leaning in to kiss Yuri deeply.


	12. Christmas

_Pandora here with prompt 12: Christmas. In this chapter, Yuri is 26 and JJ is 30._

* * *

It's the smooth jazz of JJ's alarm that finally rouses Yuri from sleep. He opens his eyes, the soft white winter light filling the room already – they keep forgetting to hang the curtain rail – and the bed shifts as JJ reaches to hit the snooze button. When Yuri feels him settle in again, he rolls into him, their legs tangling, and tucks himself into JJ's side. JJ tilts Yuri's chin to leave a tender kiss on his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Mr Plisetsky-Leroy," grins JJ, and Yuri's heart almost somersaults. Of course, it's their first since the wedding...

"How long have you been waiting to say that?" he asks, smiling groggily.

"Years."

They pull one another into another soft kiss, which deepens as they wake up more, their movements slow and comfortable. JJ's fingers card gently through Yuri's hair, the blond strands soft and fine, and Yuri's hands drift up under JJ's pyjama shirt. Eventually, Yuri shifts their positions so he's on top of JJ, straddling his hips, their lips still locked, and JJ groans.

"We shouldn't do this right now," he murmurs. "Nikolai–"

"He always takes a walk first thing on a Saturday morning, Christmas or not," says Yuri, leaving a kiss to the corner of JJ's lips. "I heard him go out twenty minutes ago."

He reaches down to tease the waistband of JJ's trousers and JJ surrenders.

* * *

The rest of the day is decidedly less restful. JJ burns the vegetables, Nikolai stubs his toe on the coffee table trying to keep the cat from climbing the tree yet again and Viktor and Yuuri's car gets a flat on the way over. By the time they've all eaten and can finally sit down to exchange presents, it's nearly half past seven in the evening and they're all exhausted, albeit more than content.

"We're never hosting Christmas again," says Yuri sternly to JJ as he distributes gifts from under the tree.

"It's been fun though," chirps Viktor, and if his smile wasn't so infectious Yuri would roll his eyes. Instead he offers a small smile at tosses a present at him.

He hears JJ chuckle and glances over to see him looking at something he just unwrapped from Viktor and Yuuri.

"What is it?" Yuri asks, walking over on his knees and leaning against the arm of the sofa. He looks down to see a photo-frame divided into two smaller frames, both with pictures in them. On the left is a photo of himself and JJ, along with Yuuri, on the GPF podium in 2016. Yuri cringes at the expression on his own teenage face and the ridiculous pose JJ is striking, and lets his eyes wander to the other picture. Again, he sees himself and JJ, but this picture is from a few months ago: a candid from their wedding rehearsal dinner. JJ's arm is tight around his waist, Yuri's hands are on JJ's chest and they're gazing at each other in a way that Yuri might have once found embarrassing.

"Thanks guys," says JJ genially. "This is amazing!"

Yuri nods, not trusting himself to say anything around the lump in his throat.


	13. Arrested

_Holly today with 'arrested'. In this Yuri is 32 and JJ is 35. (Fun fact the Quebec Bulldogs are an actual ice hockey team)_

* * *

It's the obnoxious ringing of his phone that first alerts Yuri to the fact that he fell asleep on the sofa, the cat curled up on his chest purring softly. He blearily looks at the time and clocks the fact that it's JJ calling. He presses the answer button.

"Honey, I love you but do you have any idea what fucking time it is?" he asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry," JJ says and he does sound genuinely apologetic. "I kind of need you to come pick me up though."

"Where are you?"

"The police station."

"What?!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later Yuri pulls up outside the police station. He's had time to sit and stew and he's absolutely fuming as he storms up to the desk.

"I'm here to collect my shit-bag husband," he tells the girl behind the desk. "Plisetsky-Leroy."

The girls picks up her phone and dials a number. "Hello?" she says. "Yeah Plisetsky-Leroy... His husband's here... No he doesn't look happy." Yuri listens to the one sided conversation before the girl puts the phone down and gives him an apologetic smile. "He'll be out in a minute."

True to her word, JJ appears a few minutes later looking rumpled and sporting a sizeable bruise on his chin. Without a word, Yuri grabs JJ's collar and drags him out to the car. He's still seething as he starts the engine and begins to drive.

"Yuri..." JJ begins after the silence has stretched for too long.

"What the fuck happened?" Yuri asks. "I thought you were going out for a quiet drink to watch the game."

"I did," JJ says, "but then this guy starts insulting the Bulldogs. Aluin got pissed 'cause he was a bit drunk and we both ended up in a bar fight."

"Are you fucking serious?!"

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time," JJ says, "and I didn't throw any punches. I was trying to stop Aluin getting into trouble, one guy was trying to bottle him."

"What happened to Aluin?"

"He got a black-eye and a split lip," JJ says. "His girl came to pick him up a little while ago."

"And you didn't start it or get involved at all?" Yuri asks, already feeling his anger slipping away.

"I swear," JJ says. "You know I'd never do anything like that, I wanted to be home earlier so I could spend time with you."

Yuri keeps his eyes on the road but his resolve is already cracking. He sighs.

"I'm just glad the worst thing you got was a bruise," he says.

"Oh and these," JJ says flashing him a playful smirk as he pulls a pair of police issue handcuffs out of his pocket.

Yuri flushes up to his ears and glares at the road. "You're sleeping on the sofa."


	14. Rope

_Pandora here with today's prompt 'rope'. In this Yuri is 24 and JJ is 28._

* * *

It's been _hours_. It must have been.

JJ's head swims with arousal, making him dizzy as he shifts his shoulders. Blood pulses in his ears, thumping hot and loud, and he gazes desperately up at Yuri. He opens his mouth, throat dry, swallows.

"Please," he breathes, because his voice is evading him and it's not even a whisper any more.

Yuri stares down at him, a smirk appearing on his perfect lips. "Please what?"

JJ swallows again, tries to work up enough saliva to speak more clearly.

"Please... please let me cum."

Yuri raises an eyebrow. "Well since you asked so nicely..."

"Really?!"

"No."

JJ groans, tugging unconsciously and fruitlessly at the ropes that bind his wrists and ankles to the bedposts. The sheets under him are already damp with perspiration and his cock is painfully hard, overstimulated and flushed. Yuri sits down beside him on the mattress, the fabric of his jeans rubbing at the too-sensitive skin on JJ's thigh, making him whine softly. As Yuri's hand begins to stroke insistently up and down JJ's erection once again, JJ's whines give way to moans and gasps, English and French mingling together in his mouth. The friction is almost painful and yet he keens for it. _A little more, just a little longer..._

But too soon – to a torrent of almost-sobs – Yuri's fingers recede once more. JJ arches his back as best he can, trying to chase the sensation, but all he feels is the press of rope keeping him down.

"Look at you, all needy and desperate," says Yuri, every word like ice on JJ's sticky body. "Imagine if they could see King JJ now, trussed up like a filthy whore."

JJ whimpers and Yuri stands again, shedding his clothes. He makes quick work of his preparations, rolling a condom and lube onto JJ and working lubricated fingers into and out of himself, eventually straddling JJ and fixing him with a hard stare.

"Not until after me, do you understand?"

When JJ nods, he sits down ( _"Oh god, Yuri!"_ ) and starts rocking his hips. Everything becomes delicious torture for JJ: every slam of his cock into Yuri's body, every sound that slips past Yuri's lips, every look that they share as Yuri reaches down to start stroking his own dick. JJ clings desperately to his sanity, scrambling away from the edge even as Yuri leads him ceaselessly towards it. When Yuri reaches his climax, white spattering JJ's chest and a moan, JJ follows right behind, an ecstatic cry leaving him as his cock pulses and he fills the condom.

Yuri is always quick to clean up, the motions practised, and soon he's undoing the ropes and leaving soft kisses where they rubbed at JJ's skin. He murmurs sweet praises, repeated 'I love you's and JJ smiles up at him in sleepy reverence.


	15. Prom

_Holly with 'prom' today. In this Yuri is 20 and JJ is about to turn 24._

* * *

"You never went to prom?" JJ had asked surprised when Yuri had revealed that piece of information while JJ had been griping about being old because his sister is now old enough to go to prom.

"I was busy skating," Yuri had shrugged, not caring. "Plus it's not really a thing in Russia."

"I guess not..."

The conversation had moved on but JJ decided then and there that he would have to change that.

* * *

The doorbell rings and Yuri goes to answer it, wondering who on earth it is. _We're not expecting anyone..._ So it comes as a huge surprise when he open the door and finds JJ dressed to the nines in a white suit complete with a tiger-lily in the button-hole.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" he asks, eyes wide as he looks JJ up and down, taking it all in.

"A suit," JJ replies as if this is normal. "I'm taking you to prom."

"What?! Now?"

"Yeah."

"But I'm in sweatpants."

JJ leans down to press a soft kiss to Yuri's temple. "Then you'd better hurry up and get changed."

Yuri stares at JJ for a moment, trying to process just what is happening. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because everyone should get to have a prom experience," JJ says.

"But I'm twenty."

"Doesn't matter," JJ says. "I'm going to give you the full works: awkward dancing, crappy music from before you were born and then we'll drive out to the lake and I'll try to feel you up in the back of the car."

Yuri chuckles. "You actually did that?"

"No," JJ admits. "I never went to prom either."

"What?"

"Busy skating," he replies. "So this is as much for me as it is you."

"Then why do it?"

"Because," JJ says, pulling a corsage topped with a tiger-lily to match the one in his button-hole out of his pocket and slipping it onto Yuri's wrist, "this is something I want to share with you." He kisses the back of Yuri's hand, making him blush.

"You're such a shithead," Yuri mumbles.

JJ chuckles before tilting Yuri's face up so that he can press a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Go get changed," he says. "We don't want to be late."

"Where are we actually going for this?" Yuri asks.

"My sister's school," JJ replies. "I pulled some strings, said we'd help chaperone and that I'd do some kind of career day talk another time."

"We're going to be the oldest people there," Yuri says, fixing him with an incredulous look.

"There will be teachers."

Yuri shakes his head. "You're so lucky I love you."

"It will be fun, I promise," JJ grins.


	16. Arguments

_Today's prompt, 'arguments', is brought to you by Pandora. In this, Yuri is 19 and JJ 23._

* * *

It starts with little things. When you've been with someone for two years, Yuri discovers, you both make space and learn to move around one another in new orbits. You start to read their ways, their patterns, and accept them as part of your own rhythms.

That being said, some of JJ's habits still grate. He spends too long in the bathroom, he sings _all the time_ , he leaves his socks on the sofa when he goes to bed, no matter how much Yuri bugs him about it. Yuri's resolve begins to stretch thin, pulling taught like an elastic band. It finally snaps one evening when he returns to JJ's after practice.

"Hey," calls JJ from the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon!"

Yuri grunts and closes the front door with far more force than necessary. At the slam, JJ walks out holding a wooden spoon covered in tomato sauce. Before he can say anything, Yuri holds up his phone, Isabella's Instagram selfie with JJ and the caption 'Catch up with this sweetheart!', followed by a heart, on the screen.

"What the hell is this?" asks Yuri.

"Nothing?" says JJ. "I mean, it's a picture of two good friends."

"Really? Looks pretty cosy to me."

"We ran into each other in town and had a coffee." JJ almost laughs.

"Sure," Yuri says flatly.

"It's true!"

"How do _I_ know that?"

JJ scoffs. "Maybe because we're in a relationship and you _trust_ me?"

"You didn't tell me about this."

"Because it wasn't important and you were at practice!"

"She's your ex-fiancée, of course it's _fucking_ important!"

"That relationship ended _three_ years ago, _why_ are you still clinging to it?" asks JJ, waving the spoon, sauce flying.

"Could ask you the same thing!"

"Jesus _Christ_ , can you just _stop_ acting like a shitty little child for five _fucking_ minutes?!"

" _Fuck you!_ "

Yuri spins, wrenching open the front door and storming out, slamming it behind him again.

* * *

The Québécois October air, so similar to Russia, makes Yuri's fingers tremble on his phone screen. Neon light from the all-night diner he stands outside of reflects faintly in the tear tracks down his face as he holds the phone to his ear. He's flying to Japan tomorrow, JJ's going to France the day after, and he can't leave it like this. The call connects.

"I'm sorry."


	17. Hot Chocolate

_Holly here with 'hot chocolate' and a box of tissues. Yuri is 28 here and JJ is 32._

* * *

Moscow winters have always been awful – cold and unforgiving and like every last bit of happiness has been stripped from the world – but this year feels particularly brutal. Standing in his grandfather's old kitchen, and half expecting Nikolai to walk through the door telling him to get a bloody move on 'this isn't the crown jewels of the Tzar', Yuri sorts through his grandfather's possessions.

He told JJ he would be fine, sent him out to get some provisions for while they're staying in Moscow, but he's not. He's really not.

It's little things that hurt the most: a photograph from when he was a child, Nikolai's favourite jumper, a mug Yuri had painted for him when he was six. He remembers painting two (one for himself, one for Nikolai) and whenever he was sick or sad Nikolai used to make them both hot chocolate, serving them in those mugs and then wrapping up on the sofa under a huge fluffy blanket.

Tears begin to fill his eyes and before he knows what's happening they're falling too fast for him to try and stop. Not that he knows how to. Grief makes you do funny things like start sobbing in an empty kitchen while holding an old, slightly chipped mug but it keeps happening. It keeps hitting him when he least expects it.

And this is the state JJ finds him in.

"I tried to get as much off the list as I could but some packets I couldn't read, my Russian's still not great, and..." JJ tails off as he comes into the kitchen and sees Yuri. Yuri looks up at him, eyes already rimmed red. He didn't even hear the door...

JJ crosses the room to him, gently prises the mug from Yuri's grip and puts it down on the table. Once that lifeline is gone Yuri throws his arms around JJ and cries into his chest. JJ gently strokes Yuri's hair, whispering calming nonsense into his ear until it's only dry sobs wrenching Yuri's chest.

"You okay kitten?" JJ asks as Yuri wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.

He nods. "Sorry," he says. "I just got thinking and..."

"No need to be sorry," JJ says pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'm here now, I've got you."

Yuri clutches a little harder at JJ's coat. "I don't think I can do this."

"You don't have to do it alone," JJ tells him as he brushes Yuri's fringe out of his damp eyes. "I'm here to help."

"Thank you," Yuri says, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Want me to make you some hot chocolate?" JJ asks. "We can lie on the sofa and stick something stupid on the TV and I can pretend I know what people are saying."

A lump rises in Yuri's throat again. "Yes please," he mumbles.


	18. Hide and Seek

_Pandora here today with the prompt 'hide and seek'. In this Yuri is 24 and JJ is 7 and 27._

* * *

To a seven year old, the _Parc du Mont Royal_ in Montréal is full of all the best places to play. JJ could happily spend days there just watching people with their dogs, climbing on things or exploring the vast place. The possibilities stretch infinitely out from him like air itself, calling and beckoning him to wide open spaces for running or small secret places for hiding.

He hides now: bare hands flat in the dirt, little twigs and leaves leaving grooves in his palms as he ducks his head down behind the roots of the tree he's crouched under. He hears the shouts of the seekers, calling to each other and they run past him in pursuit of Henri, up another tree a little way up the hill. JJ giggles to himself and starts crawling backwards to hide around the other side of the tree.

* * *

Yuri stares up at JJ.

"What the hell is this?"

JJ grins down at him. "It's a piece of paper."

"You're not funny." Yuri frowns. "I've had a long day and I'm hungry."

"Okay fine, I'll explain," concedes JJ, kissing Yuri on the forehead. "When I was seven my favourite game was hide and seek, so for our seventh anniversary I wanted you to be able to play a game of hide and seek with your present."

Yuri looks like he's fighting the urge to roll his eyes, but then he meets JJ's gaze and sighs. "Fine, only because I love you."

The next hour is filled with the sound of Yuri stomping around the house and searching for clues, muttering to himself the whole time. He's rummaging through the stuff on top of the bathroom cabinet, standing on the edge of the bath, when JJ comes to stand in the doorway.

"Find it yet kitten?" he smirks.

"Shut up," growls Yuri. "You know I haven't." He offers a few choice words in Russian and JJ tuts.

" _Language_ , kitten."

"Do you _want_ me to find this stupid present or not?"

JJ lifts his hands in surrender and Yuri's attention turns back to his task. Soon, another clue in hand, he races into the bedroom and JJ follows. Yuri crouches down and starts feeling around under the bed, a look of frowning concentration on his face. JJ kneels beside him.

"What are you doing?" he asks Yuri, getting a raised eyebrow in response.

"Looking for the present."

"What?"

"This line, genius."

JJ reads the the paper and half-laughs. "Sorry, I suck at poetry. Here..."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small green box.

"It was in your pocket the _whole time_?!" Yuri glowers.

"Well if you don't want it..."

Yuri rolls his eyes and takes it, barely finishing the word 'shithead' before he falls silent at the sight of the ring inside.

"I err..." JJ clears his throat, suddenly anxious and forgetting the whole speech he had planned. He settles on simplicity. "Will you marry me?"

Yuri stares at the ring, then at him, before breaking into simultaneous wild laughter and tears.

"What?" JJ feels on edge, not sure what to do.

Yuri reaches into his own pocket, producing a little red box. "You beat me to it."


	19. Cooking

_Today we're 'cooking' with Holly. In this Yuri is 18 and JJ is 22_

* * *

Piroshki is Yuri's favourite food, JJ knows this. Particularly katsudon piroshki (although Yuri will never admit that to anyone). JJ has tried making them for him on numerous occasions but he just can't seem to get it right. He's determined that he will though. His grandmère always said that the way to someone's heart is through their stomach and he really needs to get to Yuri's heart right now.

It's a heated argument during a competition, tensions are running high and things get said that aren't meant. Yuri leaves before JJ has the chance to apologise and won't answer his calls or texts. JJ knows he needs to do something to make things right but if Yuri won't talk to him then there isn't much he can do.

Until he gets an idea that is born of pure insanity and books a flight to Moscow as soon as he gets some down time.

He's jittery the entire flight, the taxi from the airport and the walk up to Nikolai's front door. He knocks, filled with trepidation. If Yuri's there he might send JJ back to Canada with a snarl and a slap.

After what seems like an eternity the door opens to reveal Nikolai. He surveys JJ with the scrutiny only a grandfather can possess.

"Yura's not here," he says gruffly.

"That's okay, I'm here to see you," JJ says, suddenly breathless with excitement. "Can you please teach me how to make piroshki?"

A smile spreads over Nikolai's face and he steps aside. "Come on in my boy."

* * *

When Yuri arrives at his grandfather's that evening after practise the house smells like food and home. All the building tension from thinking about his argument with JJ is gone in an instant.

"Hey Grandpa are any of those for me?" he asks.

In response JJ steps out into the hallway, covered in four, and holding a plate of steaming piroshki.

Yuri glares at him. "Fuck are you doing here?"

"Peace offering," JJ says, presenting the plate to him.

Yuri glares at him for a moment longer before he snatches one angrily off the plate and takes a bite. As soon as it hits his tongue it's like heaven and he turns to stare, wide-eyed, at JJ.

"How did you...?" He can't seem to find the right words to describe the rush of emotions.

"I had help," JJ admits as Nikolai leans out into the hallway and gives Yuri a thumbs up.

"He's a good one Yurotchka," he says before disappearing back into the kitchen to leave them to their apologies.

Yuri gives JJ a small smile, brushing his hair behind his ear shyly. "I'm sorry," he says.

"Me too."


	20. Endurance

_Pandora here with today's prompt: endurance! Yuri is 19 and JJ is 22._

* * *

In Yuri and JJ's languages (native or otherwise) the words 'I bet' are the two most dangerous – as much to other people as themselves. Like red rags to bulls, the words carry challenge and goad them into all manner of situations, many of them bad or at least ill-advised. They should both know better than to rise to it, but the words come so easily.

"You're insatiable," laughs JJ as Yuri's lips explore his neck yet again. They're still tangled together in their blankets and the air smells like sweat and cum. "Let me catch my breath!"

Yuri bites JJ's earlobe gently and shrugs. "I like fucking you."

JJ laughs again. "I gathered after the last two times today." A thought comes to him and he voices it unthinkingly. "I bet you couldn't go cold turkey very long."

Yuri scoffs. "I could go longer than you."

"You think?" There's a grin in JJ's voice that Yuri comes face to face with when he sits up.

"Obviously," he says, chin jutting stubbornly. "You'd be begging me for it before I even noticed the loss."

"I doubt that," smirks JJ. Something glints in his eye and Yuri raises an eyebrow.

"Let's fucking do this then," he says, smirking back.

JJ nods and they settle back into the pillows. A moment of silence passes before they glance at each other.

"Starting tomorrow though, right?"

"Of course."

* * *

Otabek sighs. When he suggested to the others that they all come to the rink for the evening, just to mess around and relax during the competition period, he didn't expect front row tickets to the 'who can be more of a little shit' contest between Yuri and JJ. He knows about the wager (Yuri told him, even after he'd said he didn't want to know) and he's fairly certain Mila does now too, as well as JJ's friend Aluin. This suspicion is confirmed when Aluin gives up and bellows what they're all thinking to the pair across the ice.

"Oh my god just _fuck_ already!" The words echo around the rink and JJ and Yuri stop in their attempts to provoke one another to look at him. " _Please!_ You're making everyone miserable!"

"And weirdly aroused!" calls Mila. When everyone stares at her silently she giggles. "Just kidding!"

"Yeah Yuri, give it up," smirks JJ. Yuri glowers at him.

"No way!" he growls. "Stop embarrassing yourself and admit you want to fuck me!"

"Okay, nope," says Otabek. "I don't want to hear any more."

He skates off the ice, Mila and Aluin following, and eventually Yuri and JJ are the only ones left in the rink.

Yuri sighs, the tension barely leaving him. Even he's shocked at their sheer pigheadedness: it's been weeks of no sex and he's just about ready to climb the walls. Every look JJ gives him, every brush of his fingers on Yuri's skin, every chaste kiss makes Yuri's spine tingle. He's come close to breaking twice already.

He looks over and sees a face that reflects everything he's feeling right back. Wordlessly they reach for one another and their lips crash together, pressed so close not even a breath could pass between them.

"Fuck the bet," Yuri murmurs when they resurface for air, and JJ nods before diving in for another heated kiss. Yuri grabs the zip of JJ's jacket and pulls it down. JJ breaks the kiss again.

"Really?" he asks breathlessly. "Here?"

"If not now I might go crazy." Despite himself and the flush in his cheeks, Yuri smirks. "Why, you scared?"

JJ laughs wolfishly and grabs Yuri's backside. "You wish."


	21. Wedding

_Evening everyone. Holly here with 'wedding'. This is set when Yuri is 17 and JJ is 21._

* * *

Viktor and Yuuri's is the first wedding Yuri has ever been to and he's bored out of his mind. Sure it was nice to see them actually tying the knot but the reception is dull. Otabek is DJing because Viktor's too cheap to pay someone (Otabek offered because they're all friends but Viktor is cheap), Mila is dancing quite sensually with Sara, Chris seems to be grinding on Yuuri's Thai friend and the happy couple are all over each other so Yuri is on his own.

He looks around for someone to talk to who won't bore him even more and his eyes fall on JJ standing on his own in the corner. His heart flips involuntarily – _oh fuck, he still looks good in a suit..._ They haven't seen each other since Yuri kissed him and ran away and Yuri doesn't quite know what to do. They've been texting each other, dancing around the subject, but it's not the same as actually talking things through.

 _Well there's a time and a place for everything..._

Yuri downs the last of the champagne he's holding for Dutch Courage and purposefully strides over to JJ, grabbing a full bottle of vodka from a table as he passes.

"So they invited you, did they?" he teases as he reaches JJ's corner.

A smirk creeps over JJ's lips as their eyes meet. "Surprised you're not in a bridesmaid's dress Princess." Yuri responds by sticking his tongue out at him and JJ chuckles. "You enjoying yourself?"

Yuri shrugs. "I've had worse evenings." He casts a glance at JJ and feels his heart flip again. He knows he should bring up that kiss, now that they're face to face they should talk about it but he can't bring himself to. "So where's your ball and chain then?" he asks finally, opting for ignoring his feelings and making jokes.

"Isabella? We broke up," JJ says. _Oh..._

"She realise she was too good for you?" Yuri teases and JJ chuckles.

"Nah, we decided that we'd had a good run and would be better off as friends."

"I'm sorry," Yuri says after a pause, unsure what else to say to the guy he's been thinking about on and off for the last few months.

"Don't be," JJ says. "It was a mutual thing so we both spent as much time crying as each other."

"I guess but still..."

Yuri doesn't know what else to say. He doesn't know how to segue into talking about that kiss now that one of the biggest things holding him back is no longer relevant. He doesn't have enough experience with things like this. The back of JJ's hand brushes against his as he takes a step closer. No one can see them, no one is looking and Yuri can only think of one way to dispel the growing tension.

He swallows his nerves, flashes a cheeky grin and holds up the bottle of vodka. "Wanna get drunk and make out?"

JJ looks from Yuri to the bottle and back again. "That's not enough to get me drunk," he says and Yuri's hopes sink, "but..."

"But?" _But is good._

"But the making out part sounds like fun."

"Awesome," Yuri says, his grin widening as he takes hold of JJ's tie and pulls him down, closing the distance between their lips.


	22. Roleplay

_It's Pandora with today's prompt 'roleplay' (and not in the way you might think). In this Yuri is nearly 18 and JJ is 21._

* * *

Deep down, JJ has always been a bit of a nerd. Despite his cool guy persona, for all his posturing and acting, behind it all, he can think of nothing more fun or relaxing than pen and paper RPGs. Whenever he gets to go home for an extended period, he arranges to see his friends and they spend an afternoon playing their ongoing Dungeons and Dragons campaign. When he first mentioned it to Yuri he got about the amount of teasing he'd expected, and said he could rearrange it for a time when Yuri wasn't visiting, but now he sits at his dining table surrounded by his friends and with Yuri beside him, having cobbled together a quick fighter character for Yuri to play.

"So you open the door," says Aluin, gamemaster as always, "and in front of you, resplendent in robes and bearing religious symbols, you see the sorcerer! Roll initiative!"

JJ doesn't think much of Yuri's hand on his knee at first. He takes it in his own and kisses the knuckles briefly, giving Yuri a quick but tender smile as he puts it back down again. When he's flicking through the rulebook to check the wording on his active invisibility spell, however, he feels Yuri's fingers run higher and tenses. He tries to quickly close his legs but Yuri's hand stops him, continuing its journey up until it rests firmly over JJ's traitorous and slowly hardening cock. JJ's hands on the book stiffen as Yuri starts gently stroking him under the table.

 _He's not eighteen yet, stop having those thoughts!_

"JJ, what are you doing?"

JJ looks at Aluin with wide eyes, ready with excuses, but then catches the context. "Oh right, the sorcerer!" He glances at the book again and Yuri's palm presses the zip of his jeans down against his erection. "Can I... uhh... I'll... cast a fireball at him!"

He picks up his d20 and rolls it, trying to ignore the ache between his legs, but then his face falls.

"Ohh a natural one!" laughs Adrienne, the party's paladin.

"Looks like you've set yourself on fire!" says Aluin.

Yuri gives JJ's cock a hard squeeze and JJ groans, " _Fuck!_ "

"Hey calm down," says Remy. "I can sort you out on my next turn."

"Yuri," says Aluin. "What would you like to do?"

 _Probably the person sitting in this chair._

Yuri picks up the d20 JJ has lent him with his free hand. "Attack him I guess."

He rolls the dice: natural twenty. To a chorus of whoops he rolls again and gets another twenty and confirms the crit.

"Holy shit!" laughs Aluin. "You run the sorcerer through and leave him dead on the floor!"

Yuri, hand still moving under the table, turns to JJ with an innocent smile. "Did I do good?"

 _This kill-stealing little punk._


	23. Sabotage

_Evening everyone, it's Holly today with 'sabotage'. This takes place not that long after 'loud', Yuri is 18 and JJ is recently 22._

* * *

Yuri should have remembered Viktor demanding that he tell his grandfather about the extent of his relationship with JJ when he had found out about the two of them. Yuri was going to, he had every intention of doing so when he next saw him but with his legs wrapped around JJ's hips in Lilia and Yakov's kitchen while they're alone in the house, JJ's teeth grazing over his pulse he's sort of forgotten.

His phone begins to ring on the counter, next to his backside, but he just sinks his fingers further into JJ's hair.

"Ignore it," he says as JJ's hand leaves his lower back, twitching towards it. "If it's important they'll leave a message."

Pacified, JJ turns his attention back to Yuri's neck. Yuri lets his head fall back, moaning and writhing under JJ's lips. He's so caught up in the moment that he doesn't realise they're not alone until he opens his eyes and sees his grandfather standing in the doorway.

"Grandpa!?" he cries in horror.

"What?" JJ asks confused, feeling Yuri stiffen in his arms. He looks over his shoulder and sees Nikolai standing there, staring at them with an unreadable expression on his face. "Oh shit..." he whispers on an out-breath.

The three of them stare at each other, at a momentary stand off, before Nikolai calmly walks over to the kitchen table, pull out a chair and sits down.

"Now would one of you like to explain to me what is going on here?" he asks.

Yuri swallows, his face on fire as JJ steps away, and he jumps down from the counter. He can't quite meet Nikolai's eyes as he tries to get his voice to work.

"Um Grandpa, this is JJ... my boyfriend," he says.

"Well I should hope so after what I just walked in on," Nikolai says. He turns to JJ. "You and I are going to have a little talk."

"Yes sir," JJ says.

"Well you don't need me," Yuri says after a pause, seizing his opportunity to escape. "I'll just leave you to it." He makes a beeline for the door but he doesn't get very far.

"Yurotchka sit down," Nikolai says sharply and Yuri obeys.

"Okay," he says and JJ's never seen him look so cowed before.

Nikolai turns to fix his steely eyes on him and JJ feels himself shrink. "Now JJ, tell me about yourself."

JJ swallows. "Um... my name is Jean-Jacques Leroy," he says, voice shaky. "I'm from Canada and I'm a skater, like Yuri."

"How long have you known my grandson?" Nikolai asks

"About three years."

"And how long have you two been in a relationship?"

"Nearly a year," JJ replies.

"Are the two of you having sex?" Nikolai asks after a pause.

"Yes sir," JJ says. _No point in lying._

"Don't tell him that!" Yuri moans quietly, covering his face with his hands. A tense silence hangs in the kitchen and JJ waits to be shouted at and told to never see Yuri again.

"I don't care what you do elsewhere," Nikolai says finally. "Yura is old enough to make his own mistakes. When you come to Moscow though, you may stay in his room but you will sleep with the door open. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," JJ replies. Well that could have gone much worse...

"Now," Nikolai says, "take a seat and tell me about yourself."

JJ sits and nervously begins talking while Yuri discreetly opens a text from Katsudon.

 **'Just to warn you Viktor told your grandfather about you and JJ, only just found out or I would have told you sooner'**

Yuri grits his teeth as he sends a reply, saying that his grandfather is already here. _Nikiforov will pay for this..._


	24. First Date

_Pandora here with JJ and Yuri's 'first date'... sort of! In this Yuri is 17 and JJ is 21._

* * *

A large and very cynical part of Yuri's mind still wonders if what happened at Viktor and Yuuri's wedding was real. With his return to St Petersburg for training and life going back to largely normal, the only evidence he has to suggest that the whole evening with JJ wasn't a dream is his message log. Where before he was checking his phone with a sense of dread, now when he hears it buzz he feels almost light-headed, giddy with anticipation. Sometimes he annoys himself with how stupid he's acting, and often JJ annoys him, but the thing he becomes even more acutely aware of than before is distance and space and how much _that_ annoys him. With seven hours between them, Yuri spends his mornings faced with frustrating radio silence (JJ being fast asleep at these times) and finds himself staying up late in hope for just one more message, but half the time JJ is in practice and Yuri falls asleep with his phone on the pillow beside him like some cold substitute. They Skype sometimes on weekends, mostly just talking about their weeks, their routines, trading equal parts encouragement and smack talk, all the time waiting to see each other again.

When they do, it's in China and they carve out space in their free time to be together, more often than not just hanging out in one of their hotel rooms to avoid scrutiny from their fellow skaters and coaches. It's easier not to invite questions at this stage, when they don't even know the answers yet. One such evening, JJ turns to Yuri.

"Would you go out with me?" he asks.

Yuri looks up from his phone, a confused frown on his face. "Uh, duh? What the hell are you talking about?"

"A date," says JJ. "Like, going out together and doing something."

"What, you mean sitting in hotel rooms isn't the pinnacle of romance?" Yuri snorts. "Besides, we're both leaving soon."

JJ sighs. "True, plus I don't know Beijing well enough to know where we could go."

They fall into silence again, music from the TV filling the space between them, until Yuri reaches out and takes JJ's hand.

"Say we were in Canada," he says, "where would we go?"

JJ grins. "I'd be spoiled for choice."

They settle into each other's arms, imagining their date together in murmurs, exchanging kisses – sometimes getting lost in the feeling of each other's lips, still so foreign, and forgetting their conversation – hands running up and down arms and fingers tracing jawbones. In the early hours of the morning, Yuri has to sneak back to his hotel room, but steals one last kiss from JJ, their heartbeats thrumming together.

"You'd better deliver on all this next time I'm in Montréal."

JJ smiles, sleepy but with a hint of excitement playing about his lips. "I can't wait."


	25. Video Games

_Evening all, Holly here with 'video games'. Yuri is 38 and JJ is 42_

* * *

Yuri has always been much better at dealing with being ill than JJ. Whenever he gets ill he takes some medicine and a couple of days out to recover. When JJ gets sick it hits him like a truck and leaves him out of it for a least a week, if not longer.

When Yuri left this morning he had told JJ to rest up so he is surprised when he arrives home at the end of the day to be greeted by a litany of curses.

"I'm home," he calls, making his way to the living room.

"Fuck off and die you stupid thing!" JJ shouts.

"Charming," Yuri says as he walks in to find JJ on the sofa under a mountain of blankets, a half empty box of tissues at his side, playing a very old looking Legend of Zelda game. JJ pauses the game and looks over to see Yuri leaning against the door frame.

"Oh hey kitten, I didn't hear you come in..."

"Clearly," Yuri chuckles and sits down beside him. He presses a kiss to JJ's cheek. "Are you playing Breath of the Wild?"

"Yeah, I found your old Switch yesterday and set it up after you left this morning," JJ replies, restarting the game.

"I'm surprised it still works, it's old as balls," Yuri says, shaking his head is disbelief. "Have you been doing this all day?"

"What time is it now?" JJ asks.

"Half past five."

"Then yes."

Yuri lets out a reproachful sigh. "Love, you're supposed to be resting."

"I am," JJ says. "This is restful."

"You just died," Yuri points out.

"Son of a bitch!"

Yuri laughs and takes the controller. "Let me show you how a pro does it."

He hasn't picked up the game in so long but he still knows which buttons do what. Or so he thought...

"You just walked off a cliff," JJ points out.

"Son of a bitch"

JJ laughs. "What was that you were saying about being a pro?"

"Oh shut the fuck up," Yuri grumbles and turns back to the screen.


	26. Lollipop

_Pandora here, presenting today's prompt 'lollipop'. In this Yuri is 16 (nearly 17) and JJ is 20 - they are at the 2018 Winter Olympics in South Korea._

* * *

JJ can't get his thoughts in order. The general noise in the green room – idle chatter with the occasional burst of laughter – doesn't bother him; he spends half his time in busy environments after all, with many of the same people as he's currently surrounded by. The interview questions he's meant to be going over aren't difficult either, and the prospect of the interview itself is more exciting than daunting. No, the reason for JJ's distraction is sitting at the other end of the sofa, going over his own interview questions with his headphones clamped over his ears and a lollipop sticking out of his mouth.

Yuri Plisetsky has to be doing this on purpose. JJ is doing his best not to think about it, but he's fighting a losing battle. In his peripheral vision he can see Yuri sucking on the lollipop, sometimes holding the stick between his finger and thumb to draw it out of his mouth and swirl around it with his tongue, stained a lurid yellow. Uncomfortable thoughts float to the surface of JJ's mind and he shifts in his seat, unable to move any further away because he's already practically wrapped around the arm of the sofa and all the other seats in the room are taken.

 _I am a bad person. I literally just got out of an engagement and he's sixteen._

 _That's above the age of consent though – in Canada_ and _Russia._

 _He's_ at _the age of consent; that doesn't make it better._

 _Still legal._

 _Shut up brain._

 _I wonder what his lips taste like – lemon maybe?_

 _Nope, this is a bad door to open. He's sixteen. Oh god why did I peek at him?! This isn't fair!_

 _Man, he's going to town on that thing._

 _Stop it._

 _But those lips..._

 _Nope._

 _And that tongue..._

 _He's_ sixteen _._

 _I bet he–_

 _No, not going there. I am awful. If anyone in this room knew what I was thinking they'd judge me. I wouldn't blame them._ I _judge me._

There's a sucking noise and JJ looks over, unable to help himself. Yuri twirls the lollipop in his fingers, wetting the inside of his lips with sugar. As JJ watches, Yuri glances sideways and mortifyingly their eyes meet. The lollipop leaves Yuri's mouth with a wet _pop_ and he scowls at JJ.

"What?" he asks.

Before JJ can respond he is tapped on the shoulder and taken away for his interview. As he disappears through the door, Yuri crunches down on the lollipop and smirks to himself.

 _Iron's hot now._


	27. Uniform

_Holly today with 'uniform'. This is the night of their separate stag dos. Yuri is 25, JJ is 28._

* * *

JJ is already running a little on the late side – it's his stag do, he can be late if he pleases – mostly because he has been waiting for Yuri to get home so that he could show off his outfit. When Yuri comes through the door (twenty minutes later than expected) he's thrumming with anticipation and excitement.

"Welcome home kitten," JJ calls as he hears Yuri slam the door.

"Hey," Yuri calls back, "I can't stay long, Mila's picking me up in forty-five minutes and I've still got to shower and get changed. Viktor's got something fancy planned and I want to get Katsudon suitably drunk so he can lower the tone. When we do our joint stag can we..." Yuri's sentence trails off into nothing as he comes into the living room and sees JJ decked up in a fireman's uniform. "Hey..."

"Like it?" JJ asks even though it's obvious that Yuri does.

Y... yeah," Yuri stammers, his breath catching in his throat. "So... um... fireman huh?"

"Yeah," JJ says. "It was Aluin's idea, he got me the outfit. It didn't come with a shirt, do you think I need one?"

"No," Yuri says before JJ has even finished his sentence, shaking his head.

JJ laughs. "Answer faster kitten."

"Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look right now?" Yuri asks, eyes raking over his fiancé's exposed chest, nipples only hidden by the bright red braces keeping his trousers up.

"Wanna climb me like a fireman's pole?" JJ teases.

"Yes," Yuri says. He closes the distance between them, pulls JJ down by the lapels of his overcoat and slams their lips together. JJ's fingers tangle in Yuri's hair as he licks Yuri's top lip. Tongues enter the fray and JJ can feel himself starting to get hard.

"Bedroom?" he asks as he pulls back for breath.

"Yeah," Yuri pants.

Without a word JJ picks Yuri up and tosses him over his shoulder, carrying him to their bedroom. He drops Yuri down on the mattress, looking into his beautifully flushed face, before leaning in to kiss him again.

When JJ finally makes it to the club that has rented for his solo stag do Aluin, dressed as Donna Summer, pointedly looks at his watch. "You're late."

"Sorry," JJ says and he really means it... sort of.

"What have you been doing?"

"Getting ready," he lies.

Aluin narrows his eyes, taking in JJ's mussed up hair and slightly fucked out look. "You were having sex, you bastard!"

"I... um..." _Well there's really no point in denying it..._


	28. Zumba

_Pandora here with today's prompt 'Zumba'. In this Yuri is 44 and JJ is 48._

* * *

 _God bless the inventor of leggings._

JJ's teeth absently tease his bottom lip, his writing forgotten as he watches his husband and sister following a Zumba video on the TV with their backs to him. Yuri follows the movements as gracefully as ever, his sense of rhythm granting him something of a reprieve when he flubs a move or direction, and bass-heavy remixed pop music fills their house with sound. As Yuri and Madeleine both bend forward at the waist whilst in a plié, JJ grins, admiring the perfect curve of Yuri's backside.

 _God he's stunning_ , he thinks. _If it was just the two of us here I'd throw him down on the sofa right now and–_

"Hey JJ!" calls Madeleine as they finish the routine and go into cool-down stretches. "Can we have some water please?"

"What if I'm busy?" JJ calls.

"Well you've been staring at Yuri's ass for the last five routines so I don't think you are!"

"Touché!"

JJ laughs and gets up, getting them both glasses of water from the kitchen and bringing them through just as they come out of the stretches.

"Thanks," grins Madeleine, hair stuck to the sweat on her forehead.

She and Yuri drink the water and JJ drinks in Yuri, running an appraising gaze over the curves and lines of his body under the clingy workout gear. Madeleine lowers her drained glass.

"Top up?" she asks Yuri.

"No thanks," he says, still sipping, and she potters off to the kitchen.

Alone together in the living room, Yuri's eyes meet JJ's.

 _You're so beautiful_ , says the smirk on JJ's face.

 _I know_ , replies the quirk of Yuri's eyebrow. _You're a lucky man._

JJ hunches down a little and kisses Yuri softly on the lips, one hand tucking itself in at the gentle bend of his husband's waist while Yuri's free hand cups the back of JJ's neck, fingers splayed along his hairline.

"How's the autobiography coming along?" Madeleine comes back into the room and they pull apart. "Whoa, hey, looks like I'm interrupting something."

"Don't worry," laughs JJ, but his arm snakes around Yuri's waist in a way only Yuri recognises. "It's going pretty well, just coming up to the 2018 Winter Olympics so we're getting to the good stuff."


	29. Writing

_Holly this morning with 'writing'. Yuri is 22 and JJ is 26._

* * *

While one of them is out of the house JJ and Yuri leave little notes for each other. Normally it's just a post-it note with 'buy milk' or 'do dishes' on it, sometimes it's one of Yuri's doodles or something sappy from JJ. So it's a bit of a surprise when Yuri finds a letter on the kitchen table with his name on it.

He opens it – it's definitely JJ's handwriting – and reads through it. A heat begins to creep up the back of his neck as he reads a very vivid and detailed description of what JJ would like him to do while Yuri's on his own.

With a shaking hand he pulls his phone out of his pocket and calls JJ. He re-reads the letter as he waits for JJ to pick up.

"Hey kitten," JJ says finally, "I'm just about to get on the plane so I can't talk for long."

"What the fuck is this?" Yuri asks, voice cracking.

JJ chuckles. "So you got my letter then?"

"What the fuck?" Yuri asks again. He had expected a list of chores or something soppy about how much JJ is going to miss him but this is pure pornography and his traitorous cock is already interested.

"I thought you might get bored while I was away and would like something to do," JJ says, innocent as anything. "God knows I'll be bored without you."

Yuri blushes and not necessarily from the contents of the letter. "You're such a shit-head," he mumbles.

JJ laughs. "I love you too," he says. "Listen I need to get on the plane but I'll call you again when I land."

"Okay, have a safe flight," Yuri says. "I love you."

"Love you too." JJ hangs up and Yuri puts his phone back into his pocket. He reads the letter one more time, blushes and puts it back on the table where he found it. He's not entertaining _that_ : he's going to get on with his day and ignore it. He can last a few days without JJ without resorting to reading the smut his boyfriend has left for him.

It doesn't take Yuri that long to give in. It's later that evening, in fact, after seeing a picture on Instagram of the view from JJ's hotel window and a sappy message about how much JJ misses him already. Yuri can't believe he's going to do this, especially as JJ's asked him to film it and send it to him.

He sets up his phone to record, propping it up against some books on the bedside table, gets into the shot and picks up the letter. His cock is already beginning to stir as he reads down to where the good stuff starts.

He looks directly at the camera with the most seductive expression he can muster. "Is my King ready for a show?"


	30. Bath

_Pandora here today, just before the home straight, with 'bath'. In this Yuri is nearly 26 and JJ is 29. (I included the Lord of the Rings stuff because of a very silly in-joke based on an autocorrect mishap of 'The Two Towels' that gave rise to a fake store called Bed, Bath and Boromir. :P)_

* * *

Aluin's been bugging JJ for years to read the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, always getting an 'I'll do it eventually' in response. Now, finally, having found himself with no other books to read immediately, JJ is making good on his promise. He slowly pushes through the first two books on plane and car journeys, but by the time he gets to _The Return of the King_ he finds he can't put it down. When he comes home from Taiwan he doesn't leave the book in his suitcase as usual and he reads it whenever he finds time: during breaks in training, in bed, sprawled on the sofa on days off.

One afternoon, he runs himself a hot bath using the nice bubble bath Viktor and Yuuri got him for Christmas and settles in for a long soak, thinking he might even finish the book today. He relaxes and loses himself in the words on the page. Tears come to his eyes as Frodo and Sam say goodbye before Frodo goes to the Land of the Undying...

" _Meow_."

JJ starts at the sudden noise. He glances over the edge of the bath to see Mishka peering up at him. She's small, less than two years old, a tabby with little white socks and a bib.

"Er... hi?"

She makes a chirping noise and hops up into the edge of the bath, sniffing at the bubbles skimming the surface of the water.

"You won't like it."

She wanders away along the edge of the bath, and JJ's gaze follows her. Her tiny feet slip a little on the porcelain and he gets horrifying visions of her falling in and becoming a panicked ball of snarling and claws.

"Kitten?" JJ calls, putting the book down. He hears an answering grunt from Yuri and says, "There's a kitten."

He hears Yuri coming down the corridor and the ajar bathroom door is pushed open. Yuri's sights fall straight on Mishka, now at the foot of the bath, and he moves towards her. She looks at him and wanders away again to the far side of the bath. Yuri grumbles as he leans over to try and grab her.

"Why did we get such a huge bath again?"

JJ laughs. "You said it was pretty."

Before Yuri can say anything in response, he lunges for Mishka, who pads away again, and he overbalances. With a shriek he falls forward into the water on top of JJ, sending suds flying and water covering the floor. JJ sits up, grabbing Yuri's shoulders as his fiancé rights himself in the bath, and sees Mishka's tail disappear through the door.

"Are you okay?" asks JJ, the hoodie under his fingers soaked through.

Yuri nods, coughing up bathwater. "Bloody cat. Also this stuff tastes vile."

"Well you're not supposed to drink it..."

Having established that Yuri is okay, he brings one soapy hand up to cup Yuri's face and leans forward, kissing him. By the time they pull apart again Yuri looks distinctly less grumpy. He looks at JJ through heavy-lidded, dilated eyes which drift to the middle distance.

"Er... your book," he says absently.

JJ turns his face and sees _The Return of the King_ sitting to one side where he left it, completely sodden. He groans. "Aluin's going to kill me."


	31. Lace

_Holly today with 'lace'. In this Yuri is 22 and JJ is nearly 26._

* * *

Yuri, in JJ's opinion, looks good in just about anything. He even looked good when he tried on JJ's old school uniform as a joke, teenage JJ having been broad enough that his old uniform fit a twenty-two year old Russian twig. He favourite sight though is Yuri in completely nothing. The way Yuri's body writhes and moves beneath him while wearing nothing but a blush and a smile is truly a sight to behold.

JJ closes his front door, sweaty after him morning run. He left Yuri in bed, recovering from his jet lag, having flown from St Petersburg yesterday, and now he wants to spend some quality time with his beautiful boyfriend. Preferably while neither of them have clothes on.

"JJ?" Yuri calls from the bedroom. "That you?"

"Hey kitten," JJ calls back as he slips his shoes off, "just went for a run."

"Come here – I wanna show you something," Yuri calls and JJ can hear the grin in his voice.

A smirk spreads over JJ's face as he makes his way to the bedroom. Whatever Yuri wants to show him in the bedroom will hopefully lead to them both without clothes.

JJ pushes the door open all the way and the sight before him makes his jaw drop and his breath catch in his throat. Yuri stands in a skin tight body suit, the front opaque – purple with black flowers that climb and swirl over his chest and thousands of rhinestones that catch the early morning sun, making Yuri look almost ethereal. The back though, that's what's really setting a fire in JJ's blood: sheer black lace that JJ can see right through down to Yuri's skin. A heavenly vision of innocence and sin all wrapped up into one.

"Lilia gave me my exhibition costume to try on," Yuri says smiling proudly when he sees JJ. "Do you like it?"

"Move in with me," JJ blurts out without thinking, his eyes glued to the curve just above Yuri's backside where the material turned opaque again.

"What?"

"Move in with me," JJ says again, tearing his eyes away to look at Yuri's face.

Yuri laughs. "Are you sure?" he asks. "Or are you just asking because you really want to fuck me right now?"

"Always," JJ grins closing the distance between them and brushing Yuri's fringe out of his eyes. "But seriously though I've been thinking about this for a while. I hate saying goodbye to you whenever one of us has to leave and I know we'll still be all over the place because of competitions and everything but to be able to come home and know that you live there too will make it worth it. I want to live with you more than anything in the world. So what do you say, wanna move in with me?"

A smile and a blush spreads over Yuri's face. "Yeah I do."

"We can live here in Canada or we can live in Russia or we can live anywhere in the world, I don't care as long as it's with you," JJ says. "I love you." He cups Yuri's face with both hands and pulls him into a kiss that Yuri returns with pleasure. JJ goes to wrap an around around Yuri's waist but hands on his chest stop him.

"You're gonna get my costume all sweaty!"

JJ laughs. "Fine I'll go shower," he says. He drops a kiss on Yuri's cheek and smirks. "Wanna join me?"

Yuri reaches up on tip toes to kiss his lips again. "Alright."


	32. Camping

_Pandora here with today's prompt 'camping'. In this Yuri is 20 and JJ is 24._

* * *

Yuri's hand closes around the handle of the heavy rubber mallet and he fights the urge to bring it down with full force on JJ's head. He's been irritatingly chirpy all day, and if Yuri hears 'smell that fresh air' or 'check out that view' once more he will no longer hold himself accountable for his actions.

When JJ had told him that he'd organised a romantic getaway, Yuri imagined a lodge or cabin somewhere, but then JJ had revealed a tent and sleeping bags and Yuri's heart had sunk. In truth, Yuri's never actually been camping before, and part of him thinks it might be fun, but he would have liked to know sooner what JJ was planning. He hasn't packed the right clothes to be crawling around in a tent for four days and grey clouds have been worrying the horizon since they arrived. At JJ's insistence they found a more secluded campsite away from the busier areas, and admittedly it is beautiful, but Yuri simply wonders how long it would be before anyone found JJ's body.

"Kitten, do you have the mallet?" JJ is kneeling on the ground organising tent pegs.

Yuri sighs. JJ's been so enthused about this trip that he can't be too much of a dick.

* * *

It's late by the time they crawl into their sleeping bags. Almost as soon as the tent was finally up, the threatening grey clouds and a chill wind set in, and Yuri retreated inside. JJ stubbornly tried to get a small campfire lit, but the wind kept blowing it out and then it started to rain. Without any other way to make something hot to eat, and the main buildings shut for the night, the two of them ended up sharing a packet of beef jerky and half a chocolate bar for dinner.

Yuri flicks listlessly through his phone pictures and JJ lies beside him, listening to the rain pattering on the tent canvas. The silence between them hangs frustratingly in the air, lit by a camping lantern, until Yuri's stomach suddenly growls and JJ sighs.

"Sorry," he says. "This was a complete washout."

"Just a little," says Yuri, putting his phone to one side. He's about to add another snarky comment until he sees JJ's face. His mouth softens. "I'm sorry too though, I didn't help."

JJ opens his arms and Yuri wriggles over, settling within them. JJ's chest tingles with warm vibrations as he says, "Do you want to just go home tomorrow? We'll have to dry out the tent or my dad will be grumpy but as long as it stops raining we could get away pretty early."

Yuri shakes his head. "You've been so excited and we drove for nearly four hours," he says. "I'm happy to stay and see how tomorrow goes."

JJ smiles against Yuri's hair. "I love you."

"I love you too."

JJ's lips seek Yuri's – the hands running up an down Yuri's back are warm and despite his tiredness he feels his body responding. Sweet kisses grow heated, tongues push together and one of Yuri's hands comes up to tug at the collar of JJ's t-shirt. Just as Yuri starts to struggle out of his sleeping bag, however, they hear a roar.

"What the fuck was that?!" Yuri squeaks.

JJ chuckles. "Probably a moose."

Yuri tries to slow his thumping heart. "If I die by moose tonight I'm haunting you."

JJ smirks. "Well if this is your last night on earth, let's make sure you go out with a bang."

He kisses Yuri again and neither of them sleeps much that night.


	33. Truth Or Dare

_Let's play 'Truth Or Dare' with Holly :D This chapter is just after the Barcelona Grand Prix (after Yuri and Otabek kiss). Yuri is 15 and JJ is 19_

* * *

It starts off as a silly game between Yuri and Otabek as they sit in the hotel lobby waiting for their transfers to the airport to fly home.

"Truth or dare," Yuri suddenly asks out of the blue. He doesn't know why he settles on that, he wants to diffuse the last remaining tension that resulted from their kiss a few nights ago.

It seems to work because Otabek thinks for a moment before replying. "Truth."

As the morning wears on they are joined by Phichit, Viktor, Yuuri and Chris, all of whom are more than happy to have an excuse to embarrass each other.

"Yurio," Viktor says after Yuri proclaims he'll take a dare, "I dare you to sing 'The Theme of King JJ' all the way through."

"And don't forget to smile while you do it," Chris adds.

"I don't know it," Yuri says immediately.

"You were humming it earlier," Otabek says, a shit-eating grin spreading across his face.

"Traitor!" Yuri hisses as the others dissolve into laughter.

"Come on Yurio," Yuuri says before Phichit beginning to chant 'Yurio' over and over. The others begin to join in until some of the other people milling around in the foyer begin to turn and stare at them.

"Fine!" Yuri explodes, face beet red. There is a cheer and Viktor pulls up the music (on Yuri's phone no less, prompting spitting and snarling about Viktor being an invader of privacy). The music starts and Yuri grumbles through the introduction before he begins to sing, getting more lost in the music than he thought.

* * *

JJ watches the video Phichit tagged him in on Instagram and laughs. Yuri looks so angry, singing through the entire song but he's word perfect.

"What are you laughing at?" Isabella asks, giggling as she appears at his shoulder.

"This," he says tilting the phone so that she can see as well.

"Isn't that the little Russian boy who called you a douche-bag?"

"Yeah," JJ laughs. He saves the video. He wants to keep that for a nice little bit of blackmail the next time he sees Yuri.


	34. Cinema

_Pandora here today with the prompt 'cinema'. In this Yuri is 18 and JJ is 21 - this is set a little while before Loud (Chapter 1)._

* * *

When Mila and Sara suggest going to see a film at the cinema, JJ and Yuri agree to go fairly readily, along with Viktor, Yuuri and Pichit. Once they're all sitting in the cinema and the film starts, however, Yuri realises how bad an idea this was. On one side of himself and JJ, Pichit and Yuuri are making fun of the dialogue and on the other Mila and Sara are loudly discussing the logistics of a threesome with Keanu Reeves. Stuck between the two groups, Yuri rolls his eyes at the terrible Russian accents in the film and settles his head on JJ's shoulder. The film is about ninety percent car chase scenes and guns being waved around, and Yuri's attention wanes – he finds himself thinking about the lovely feeling of JJ's shoulder under his face. It's warm and he's sleepy from late night practices; he feels himself starting to drift off...

He gasps and sits upright, biting his lip to keep from being too loud in the theatre. JJ's hand, which was resting by Yuri's thigh, has moved into his lap, the fingers cupping Yuri firmly through his jeans. Teeth digging into his bottom lip, Yuri turns to look at JJ in the dark, eyes wide, and gets a smirk in response as JJ's hand squeezes Yuri's slowly-growing erection. Yuri whimpers, unable to make any other sound if he wants to not draw attention to what they're doing, and JJ's lips find his ear.

"You okay kitten?" There's a teasing lilt to his tone but underneath is the genuine question, seeking Yuri's consent before anything continues. Despite the thumping of his heart and his shaking breath, the thrill coiling inside Yuri prompts him to nod. JJ guides Yuri to lean back against him and they ignore the rest of the film.

* * *

By the time they're leaving the cinema, Yuri wants nothing more than to get back to Lilia and Yakov's and let JJ pound him into the mattress. He's impressed with his own self-control, simply holding JJ's hand as they all exchange goodbyes. While Yuuri is telling some story Yuri supposes is meant to be funny, his phone buzzes and he checks it to see a message from Pichit:

'Did you have fun? :D'

Yuri glares at Pichit, who grins and wiggles his eyebrows, and then sends a reply:

'Not a fucking word.'


	35. Dancing

_Holly today with 'Dancing'. Yuri is 26 and JJ is 29 in this._

* * *

Yuri likes to listen to music while he's cleaning, it makes the task much less boring and helps to pass the time. He's spent the morning cleaning the house in preparation for Otabek's arrival this afternoon and he's got the radio on. He doesn't usually listen to the radio because he hates the adverts and the mindless chatter but JJ's interview is starting on this station in a few minutes and he wants to hear that.

The song that's been playing comes to an end and the DJ starts talking. He's not Yuri's favourite DJ but he'll assail himself for JJ.

"And with me this afternoon I have Jean-Jacques 'JJ' Leroy," the DJ says and Yuri's ears instantly prick up. "How's it going JJ?"

"It's going well thanks," JJ says and Yuri reaches over to turn the radio up. "How's things with you?"

"I'm very well thank you. So how is life treating the king now that you've retired?" the DJ asks.

"No less busy," JJ laughs.

"So what are you doing with your time?"

"At the moment mostly planning my wedding," JJ says.

"Ah yes," the DJ says, "you're getting married to Russia's Yuri Plisetsky in a month. Never did beat him to the top of the podium, did you?"

"He's an amazing skater," JJ says and Yuri's feels his ears heat up. "He's got such a beautiful form and when he skates I can't take my eyes off him. If you're listening, Yuri, I love you."

"Love you too shithead," Yuri mumbles to the washing up.

"Ah sweet," the DJ says. "We need to talk more skating but first let's play an old favourite of yours."

Yuri laughs as 'The Theme of King JJ' begins to play. He dries his hands and turns the radio up again. Before Yuri realises what he's doing he's singing at full volume and dancing round the kitchen as he cleans without a care in the world.

It's not until the song comes to a close and he hears a chuckle from the doorway does he realise that he's not alone. He slowly turns to see Otabek standing, leaning against the door frame, smirking.

"How long have you been there?" Yuri asks, his cheeks turning red.

"Long enough," Otabek says.

"Are you going to tell him about this?" Yuri asks, thinking that he'll just die of embarrassment if JJ finds out.

"Oh yeah."

"Traitor."


	36. Thunderstorm

_Pandora here today with 'thunderstorm'. In this, Yuri is 24 and JJ is 27 - this is set soon after they get engaged._

* * *

Ever since he was little, Yuri has always hated thunderstorms. For a child who made it a point never to be scared of anything, it was frankly embarrassing to be afraid of the _weather_ of all things, but he couldn't help it. Storms were chaotic and powerful, unpredictable and dangerous, and he hated them. The anticipation was the worst part: the build up of pressure in the air, the slow sluggishness of breathing and the grey clouds gathering, because he knew he'd inevitably spend the night in bed with the covers pulled over his head to smother out the crashes and flashes.

Over time he formed coping mechanisms: listening to his competition music on headphones too big for his head, playing video games, burying his hands and face in his cat's fur, all while hidden under his bedclothes. If he was in Moscow, his grandfather would tell him stories or they'd watch films together. As he got older and started to let people in more, he sought comfort in phone calls and texts, losing himself in words. With the eventual inclusion of JJ in his life and that first, stammering confession of fear, they start finding new distractions for Yuri together, and normally they end up tangled together, hearts pounding and hands everywhere.

Yuri comes to realise how absurd it is that he loves someone so like a thunderstorm. JJ is chaotic and powerful, but predictable enough to not be dangerous, and he loves him. The sound of his voice rumbling in his chest reminds Yuri of thunder rolling across the sky, his smiles like brilliant bolts of lightning. With JJ, the anticipation is the best part: the wicked look in his dark eyes, the slow drag of his fingers on Yuri's hip and long, passionate kisses, because he knows he'll inevitably spend the night in bed with the covers thrown aside to make way for the two of them.

It's a little while after the storm has broken when JJ pushes open the window to cool the room. Yuri watches him lazily, still catching his breath and with the phantom press of the blindfold still playing about his face. JJ crawls back into bed, his skin warm against Yuri's body, and Yuri sighs peacefully. He traces the tiger tattoo on JJ's ribs, the inked scars raised under his fingertips, and listens to the gentle patter of rain outside.

"Better?" asks JJ and Yuri nods, leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips. JJ envelops him in his arms, pulling the duvet up around them in a warm cocoon. When they break the kiss, Yuri's head settles on JJ's chest.

"I think I know what I'm going to do for my exhibition skate at the final," Yuri says after a pause.

"Cool." JJ's hand strokes languidly up and down Yuri's spine. "What's it called?"

"'Struck by Lightning'," says Yuri, thumb running along the edge of his engagement ring.

"That sounds interesting – what's it about?"

Yuri can feel his face flaming against JJ's chest and his voice comes out as a murmur when he replies, "You."

"What?" Yuri can feel JJ's grin against his hair and knows he's not asking because he didn't hear.

"It's about you, you shithead," Yuri says, voice edging on a soft growl.

JJ chuckles, his fingers coming up to caress the back of Yuri's neck. "I'm honoured."

"Should be," says Yuri. "It's going to be fucking spectacular."

"I can't wait to see it," says JJ, drawing Yuri in for another kiss.


	37. Masquerade

_Hi everyone we're down to the last few days now. Today is Holly with 'Masquerade'. This was sparked by the 'Welcome to the Madness' teaser. Yuri is 21 and JJ is 24_

* * *

The cheers starts as soon as Yuri steps out onto the ice and they only get louder as the guitars begin to pound, Yuri's routine beginning. Decked out in his home colours of white, blue and red the vision of sin in leather and latex on the ice is most definitely him even with an ornate Venetian mask covering his eyes. People will recognise the shock of blond hair anywhere.

It's when the other joins him does he feel a stillness settle on the crowd. Each and every one of the audience are holding their breath in anticipation as the man behind him, clad head to toe in tight fitting red and white with his own Venetian mask, wraps an arms around Yuri's waist. He leans back into the strong chest behind him, grinding against the rest of the body. He knows no one can tell exactly who it is he's skating with and it makes him feel powerful, sexy, like he can take on the world.

Like his exhibition skate from five years ago this routine is dripping with sexuality and lust although now he's most definitely not a little kid anymore. _Katsudon and Viktor show their love to the world with a sappy romantic pair skate, this is how_ I _do it._

After a lot of complicated jumps and combinations they end the routine with Yuri flying jumping into his partner's arms, presenting himself in the most erotic way possible as his shirt rides up, exposing his chest and pecs. He's still got the bruises from the failed attempts in practice and, in the outfits they're wearing, they look like bruises from vigorous fucking. Yuri doesn't care if people think that's what they're from either, they pulled it off when they needed to.

Breathing heavily he pulls the other man down into a searing kiss, pushing the mask off his face to reveal JJ to the world. The crowd falls silent for a second before erupting into cheers and screams for more. Yuri is deaf to it all, all he registers is JJ's lips on his and their sweat soaked bodies pressing against each other.

* * *

They barely make it to the changing rooms before they're on each other again. Lips collide and hands roam before Yuri sinks to his knees in front of JJ like a knight before a king. He reaches up to remove his mask but JJ's hand in his hair stops him.

"Leave it on," JJ pants. Yuri smirks as he gets to work undoing the skin tight trousers of JJ's costume, desperate to get to his cock. JJ tightens his grip on Yuri's fringe, holding it back from his flushed face. "So many people are going to be jerking off to the thought of you after that and I'm lucky enough to wreck the real thing."

"Hurry up and wreck me then," Yuri says as he opens his mouth, ready to receive JJ's cock.


	38. Beach

_Pandora here with 'beach' today. In this Yuri is 19 and JJ is nearly 23._

* * *

Yuri sits up and glowers over at the giggling pair of men on the blanket beside him, lowering his sunglasses to make sure that Viktor and Yuuri can appreciate the full force of his glare.

"Do you _mind_?" he grumbles as they both look over, stupid grins still plastered across their faces. "Some of us are trying to enjoy the beach in peace."

They exchange a look that Yuri rolls his eyes at before Yuuri says, "Sorry Yurio – Viktor was just helping me with my sun-cream. I can't reach my back."

They both giggle again. _Ugh_.

"I can help with yours too Yurio," offers Viktor, waving the bottle, and Yuri's face scrunches up in disgust.

"Ew, no way," he protests. "Like I _need_ your help. Besides, I already put some on this morning."

Yuuri frowns. "It's nearly two pm."

"So?"

"So you need to reapply!" says Viktor. "Or you'll get burnt!"

Yuri scoffs. "Yeah, right. Just because this piggy fell for that so you could get handsy and disgusting doesn't mean I will."

He puts his sunglasses back on and lies down again, hearing them murmur and giggle again. He resolutely ignores them, cursing the fact that he forgot to charge his phone so he can't even listen to music. He doesn't get long to stew, however, because next thing he knows he's being attacked by a slobbery, furry monster.

"Makkachin!" Yuri sits up again, wrestling the dog from on top of him. He turns to tell Viktor to do something, but finds him too busy insisting that he needs to put sun-cream on Yuuri's thighs to pay attention. Yuri gags and gets up. "Come on then – let's go."

He wanders off down the beach, past Otabek, Leo and Seung-gil kicking a ball around and Pichit and Chris taking obnoxious selfies, Makkachin trotting happily along beside him. At the water's edge, he paddles while the dog bounds in the incoming swells of waves. Yuri wades in further, the water coming to his hips as the waves roll in. He finds a kind of peace in standing there in the water, his face turned up to the sun to soak up the warmth, so when JJ appears behind him and tackles him around the waist, he is easily barrelled straight into the sea.

His cry of "SHITHEAD!" is joined by loud barks from Makkachin and dissolves into helpless giggles as he wrestles with JJ in the shallows.

* * *

Yuri frowns as he looks at himself in the mirror, his skin an angry pink, but nowhere near as angry as Yuri is knowing that Viktor was right.

"Yeah your back is just as bad," says JJ.

"Fuck's sake."

"Come here." JJ grabs a bottle of aloe vera gel from his suitcase. Yuri follows, perching on the bed with his back to JJ, who starts gently rubbing gel into his skin. Soon he moves on to Yuri's front, rubbing in gentle circles.

"Did you have a good day?" he asks and Yuri nods. "What was your favourite part?"

Yuri grins wickedly. "Stuffing seaweed down Pichit's Speedo."

JJ shakes his head. "Such a little shit."

"Thanks," says Yuri. All done with the gel, he leans forward and kisses JJ, his lips quickly growing hungrier and more insistent. When JJ's hands run over his burnt skin, however, he winces.

JJ stops. "Too painful?"

Yuri nods and JJ looks thoughtful until a wicked look comes into his eyes.

"I've got this."

He eases off Yuri's shorts, exposing the border between warm pink skin and cool white, and starts leaving little kisses all over Yuri's quickly-hardening cock. Yuri bites his lip on another grin and lies back, watching sunlight bounce off the hotel room ceiling.


	39. Handcuffs

_Morning everyone, Holly here with my last prompt (sobs). I got handcuffs so enjoy 600 words of sin. Yuri is 34 and JJ is 37_

* * *

The handcuffs clink against the headboard, the metal cold and unforgiving against Yuri's skin. He gives them another tug but these aren't the cheap imitations you get in costume shops, these are proper police issue handcuffs that JJ stole. Cuffed to the bed on his knees, gagged, naked and with a plug lightly vibrating inside him, just enough to keep him on edge, Yuri isn't getting free any time soon.

 _I wanted this... I wanted this... I..._

A gentle fingertip between his shoulder-blades makes him jump. He clenches his fists and bites down on the gag as JJ's lips replace his fingertip. He feels light-headed, already dizzy with arousal and he desperately wants JJ to do more than just tease him.

"How're you doing kitten?" JJ asks as he begins to trail gentle kisses down the length of Yuri's spine.

Yuri whines against the gag, his cock twitching as JJ's lips travel further and further down. He can feel his entire body trembling, his knees weak and his heart racing. He's fuelled by desire as JJ's lips stop just above the curve of his backside. A flush springs to life on his cheeks as he realises he wants it just a little bit lower. He wants JJ to sink his teeth into the soft flesh of his ass and make him cry out. Suddenly the warmth of JJ's body disappears completely and Yuri whines again, tugging on the handcuffs but to no avail.

The gentle vibrations of the plug are making him crazy and he wants... no, he _needs_ JJ to do something, anything to him. A deep chuckle in his ear makes him squirm.

"You're so beautiful like this kitten," JJ purrs before pressing a kiss to Yuri's cheek, just above the strap of the gag, leaving Yuri's skin tingling. "All tied up so nicely and begging for me to fuck you."

 _Hurry the fuck up and fuck me then!_ Yuri wants to scream but all that comes out is another desperate moan. His thighs tremble as the vibrations begin to intensify, reminding him that the plug is there. His head hangs forward, his neck no longer willing to support it.

A tight hand in his hair forces his head back and to the side so that JJ can run his tongue up Yuri's neck. His skin tastes like sweat and desire and JJ loves it. Yuri knows he must look absolutely debauched as his eyes roll back in his head but he can't even bring himself to care.

"What do you want kitten?" JJ asks as one of his hands comes to rest on Yuri's hip before creeping round, over his thigh to slowly stroke Yuri's cock. "Do you want to cum? It looks like you do."

Yuri nods, every fibre of his being desperate for JJ to give him that final push over the edge into oblivion. He needs it so badly he'll do just about anything for it.

"How would you like me to make you cum?" JJ asks. "Slow fucking you with my cock? My fingers? Or maybe you want it with my tongue?"

A guttural groan rips itself from Yuri's throat and a visible shiver of desire passes through him. They've talked about this before but never actually done it and Yuri's entire body tingles with anticipation. He feels JJ's lips against his neck pull into a smirk before those lips begin to trail kisses down his body again.

"Good answer."


	40. Metal

_Pandora here with today's prompt 'metal'. In the first part of this, Yuri is 18 and JJ is 21 and in the second part Yuri is 41 and JJ is 44._

* * *

JJ's insides are already bubbling with excitement by the time the plane touches down in St Petersburg. He might be here for a competition, along with other skaters and his parents as coaches, but he's been looking forward to more than just getting his next gold. There's a pair of beautiful sea-green eyes and a mop of soft blond hair that he can't wait to see in person again.

The walk from the plane seems to take forever, and the wait for his case more so, especially with his phone buzzing near-constantly with impatient messages, but he eventually gets to arrivals and his eyes immediately zero in on Yuri in the crowd. When he finally gets around the barriers and bends a little to hug Yuri around his small waist, lifting him up just a little so he stands on his toes, everything feels right – especially when he inhales and smells the familiar scent that is only Yuri. When they pull reluctantly apart, Yuri is smiling up at him, eyes bright, but then he looks confused. He reaches up and runs a finger over JJ's earlobe.

"What the hell is this?" he asks and JJ smirks.

"An earring," he replies, his own fingers touching the simple metal stud. "You like it kitten?"

Yuri snorts. "It's tragic beyond words, even for you."

"So cruel, kitten," laughs JJ. "You really hate it that much?"

"No," admits Yuri with a shake of his head, "but I'm delighted to have even more reasons to make fun of you, you ridiculous shithead."

JJ chuckles and takes one of Yuri's hands, lacing their fingers together. "Come on, let's go."

"Aye aye, Cap'n," sniggers Yuri as they head towards the exit, JJ rolling his eyes.

"Pirate jokes, really?"

Yuri looks smug. "You brought this upon yourself."

* * *

Done with shaving, JJ rinses his face and rubs in aftershave, his fingers brushing absently over the earring in one ear. He straightens and runs a comb through his dark hair, and sees Yuri come in behind him. He thinks his husband is going to start brushing his teeth, but then pale arms wrap around his chest from behind and pull them flush against one another, bare skin warm and familiar. Yuri's head comes to rest on JJ's shoulder and their eyes meet, green and blue, in the mirror.

"You're so sexy," grins Yuri, and he looks practically triumphant, turning his head so he can bite JJ on the earlobe, right next to the earring. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," says JJ, turning so he can bring their lips together and thanking every power that exists for the beautiful man in his arms.

* * *

 **So, this is the last chapter of this project! We hope you have all enjoyed reading these as much as we have enjoyed writing them! Happy Easter: as an extra Easter treat we'll be posting two standalone Pliroy stories, one by each of us, so if this has floated your boat please check them out too! Thank you to everyone who has read and favourited/followed and reviewed! Love, Holly and Pan.**


End file.
